Pantless
by Dance of Death
Summary: What happens when poor Naruto-kun returns from a long mission to find he has no pants? And when Itachi tries to exploid such things? ItaNaru! Of course! Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo yeah. Another like maybe three-four chapters...? Dunno. Uhm...so here it's kinda like where they do missions and stuff...but Itachi hasn't killed his clan. Nor does Sasuke hate him...for that reason at least! Please enjoy, btw I made Naruto altime Uke. Thats the best way to make him!!! _  
_**

**~_Death_**

* * *

A long sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he pushed open the heavy wooden door to his home. His eye lids fluttered as another soft sigh escaped his lips, as he closed the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door, as he dropped the sac he had been carrying during the mission. He had been on a two week mission, a very tiring and very long one.

But although he had missed the warmth of his home, he missed something much more dear to him. His love. His love he had missed greatly, and now he was finally home and he could snuggle, caress and well... other things.

"Itachi...I'm home..." He called through his home, picking himself up off the door and trailing through the living room. The kitchen and living room were empty, he traveled to the bath room in the hall way and found it was also empty. Maybe Itachi was in there room, in the attached bath room?

He dropped his bag infront of their bedroom door, pushing the door open. His expression softened as he saw his love sleeping. Itachi's face was softened, as a blanket covered him from his hips downward. His chest was bare as it slowly rose in an even rhythm. Naruto shut the door softly, as he dragged himself further into the room.

He stripped of his clothing, dropping the heavy clothing onto the ground. He dragged himself to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The sound of water running could be heard, and that was when Itachi's eyes suddenly opened. A small smirk formed on his lips as he pushed the blanket from himself.

He stood, and strolled over to Naruto's shed clothes. Picking up the clothes, he walked toward the bedroom window opening and easily dropping the garments out of it. He dusted his hands, closing the window. Satisfied with his work, he walked back toward the bed, tucking himself in just as he had been moments ago, again closing his eyes just as the water turned off.

The blond boy stepped out of the bath room, a small towel around his waist. He walked toward his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out an unfamiliar over large T-shirt.

"This...isn't mine?" He shrugged, pulling the larger shirt over his head.

The shirt hung lopsided, off of his shoulder. It reached just lower then mid thigh, hanging over him. He huffed, this was...new. He closed the top drawer, opening the bottom one, but frowned. It was empty. No...pants? He closed the drawer and walked over to Itachi and his walk in closet, opening the doors.

And yet again. It was empty. He huffed once more, where were his pants?

"Where are my pants..?"

He turned around, his eyes scanning over the room with a look of shock. He walked over to the bed where Itachi slept, his finger probing at the mans cheek. Dark eyes opened, going red for seconds then returning black when he saw the man that has awoken him. A smirk curled over his lips as his hand reached into golden locks, fingers threading through sunshine hair.

He brought the boy closer towards him, there lips meeting for a momeant. Naruto's eyes shut, his shoulders relaxing slightly, he had missed this so much. As the lips parted, a small sigh of relief left Naruto's lips, his eyes fluttering open, the question he had once again coming to mind.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun" Itachi's voice was velvity smooth in Naruto's ears, his skin softer then silk.

A smiled played at Naruto's lips, as he leaned down pressing a small kiss to Itachi's cheek.

"It's nice to see you, I've missed you" He said softly, his lips once again pressing to the raven haired mans face "but...I have a problem..where are all my pants?" His smile dropped, knowing this was going to be something perverted Itachi had done.

"I...cleaned well you were gone, there in your bottom drawer, not your middle one" Itachi's smile fadded as he turned over in the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. His eyes shut, awaiting the on coming yelling.

Naruto smiled happily. Maybe Itachi hadn't done something perverted! Maybe he actually did some cleaning! He walked over toward the drawers, kneeling down his fingers curled around the handle.

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

His eyes grew, his mouth dropping. What the hell were these?! Naruto reached into the drawer, pulling out a pair of black, frilly females panties. They were small, tight and obviously not meant for comfort.

"Itachi...I'm going to ask you once and I expect and honest answer...What the **hell **are **these?! **Women's **panties?!" **He stood, swinging round with the panties in his hands.

The over large shirt he had been wearing slipped off his should further, shoving more of his chest. Itachi's eyes lazily traveled over his loves body, his lips parting as a wet tongue wet them. He sat up on the bed, his eyes glowing darkly with lust.

"Naruto...there exactly what you need..." His voice was deep and husky, yet smooth, and silky. "Come now..put them on and lie down with me.." His fingers traveled over the sheets of there shared bed, showing the empty space on their large bed.

Naruto gulped, he knew exactly what this meant.

"A-and if I do that...I won't be walking for the next three days" He took a small step back, damn he knew Itachi was going to get his way. "Why...why don't we just watch a movie..?" A smirk formed on the lips of the dark haired man, as he pulled back the sheets.

"Don't tell me, I'm going to have to help you put them on, am I?" He stood, Naruto's eyes widening.

He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. It hung lowly, showing his stomach and hips. His fingers twitched as he approached the wide eyed Naruto, his lust growing quickly.

"W-waits now Itachi! Why don't we just...uhm...go out for ramen? Maybe with your brother!" He took another step back, the drawer now pressing into his back.

As Itachi stepped closer, Naruto began to look at the benefits of this. Sex...and well..pleasure..but then there were the doubts....walking would be trouble...so would the marks, and the pain and well...he'd be sleepy and really hungry and well-

He was cut off as fingers slowly traveled up this thigh. He jumped when he was pushed atop the drawer, his legs around Itachi's waist. Itachi plucked the panties from Naruto's fingers, his hands slowly traveling down the boys legs. He pulled Naruto's legs up, bending his knees. He pushed the panties over Naruto's feet and up to his knees, his smirk growing.

"Heres the fun part" He whispered, pressing his lips to the boys ear.

He pushed the panties up further, but just as they reached the top, one hand held them on, the other pressing as Naruto's back pushing him off the dresser.

"Ahh..!" Naruto stood on his feet, the tight underwear holding him in painfully. "No..no no!" He whined, his arms pushing against Itachi's bare chest.

There Naruto stood, eyes wide open a deep blushing on his face. The shirt hung _very _losely on his body, one side hanging off his shoulder the other perfectly covering it. The shirt when mide thigh, for exceptions of the back, where you could see black frilly women's under wear covering him.

"Itachi...I don't wanna wear them..." He whined, pushing his head in the older mans chest.

"I don't know how you're a shinobi, geting all blushy and shy when I force you into women's under pants" He chuckled, his fingers trailing up Naruto's back.

"ahha..Itachi I'm tired..please..." He whispered, his face hidden in the crook of the older mans face.

"Come now, Naruto. How about I show you what _tired_ really means..?" He chuckled again, darkly. He lifted the boy up, hips pressing against hips. As he walked toward the bed, his eyes grew dark with lust and excitment.

This was going to be _fun_.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is written by me -Death- and Edited a whole lot by Dance!! Please enjoy the late update!! This wouldnt be done with out her!! So..this is my first lemon please forgive me for the fail.**

* * *

Naruto landed roughly on the bed, his breath passing through his lips. Fingers traced over his stomach as his pulled air back into his lungs. His eyes shut tightly as he felt a small spark of pleasure. Itachi's fingernails dragged along Naruto's chest, lifting the over sized tee shirt up, a gasp leaving the blonds lips.

"P-please, Itachi..." His voice was a low whisper as his fingers curled in the sheets.

Itachi smirked, continuing to molest the little blond. His fingers curled around the female panties pulling on them slightly to tease the blond. A small sound left the boys lips, his eyes opening slowly. Long black lashes caste over sky blue eyes, his lush pink lips parting.

"What do you want, Naruto-kun?" His voice was deep, and seductive.

Itachi's mouth lowered on to Naruto's stomach, his tongue lapping over his skin and muscles. His lips trailed upward, pressing against a pink nipple. Blue eyes shut again, his back arching slightly off the bed for more contact.

"P-please...ahha... Just...stop.." Itachi wasn't expecting such an answer, and instantly decided he was going to make Naruto change his mind. His nails trailed over Naruto's other pert nipple, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he heard a suppressed moan. He pushed the tee shirt up over Naruto's head, pulling it off. He threw it to the floor, his lips pressing to the boy's neck. His teeth traced the skin of Naruto's neck, biting down as he left a dark mark on his neck.

Itachi's fingers once again held the side of the female underwear, pulling at it. Slowly, he pulled the panties down, off of Naruto's legs and to the floor. His fingers held Naruto's thigh, tracing over the side and holding the back. Itachi pressing his body tighter against Naruto, hooking his arms under the blonds knees, her pulled his legs up over his should. He quickly pulled the towel he had been wearing off, leaving both him and Naruto nude.

He took a breath himself, and quickly shoved in. A cry left the blonds lips, tears rolling down his cheeks. Itachi leaned up, one of Naruto's legs sliding down his shoulder and over his hip. He pressed as soft kiss to the blonds cheek and then lips, leaning back up when he saw the blond shut his eyes and nod.

Pulling out, he pressed in again, his pace slowly increasing. He fingers tightened around Naruto, a gasp leaving the boys lips as slowly he felt the pleasure beginning. The pain subsided, Naruto's eyes glazing over as his back arched. Itachi pulled in and out again, his movements becoming rough and rhythmless. He pushed deeper, looking for that one spot when Naruto suddenly cried out, his eyes wide.

Found it

Waves of deep pleasure filled the blond, arching every moment. His hips rocked with Itachi's thrusts as he felt the pleasure overwhelm him. Itachi pushed in again hitting that same spot, causing the blond to arch again his eyes wide. Again he hit the spot, Naruto's insides tightening around him. His breath came out in low pants, moans, cries and mewls falling from his lips. He then saw white, his eyes shutting tightly as he came. His insides tightened around Itachi, a low groan leaving the mans lips as he came inside Naruto.

Both men lay panting, Naruto's eyes slowly closing. His chest rose up and down as he slowly regained his breath. A dark chuckle left the mans lips as he pulled out, and stood looking down at the panting, blushing blond.

"Are you tired now, Naruto-kun?" He asked wrapping the towel around himself.

"Mhmm...yeah" Naruto mumbled, pulling the sheets over himself.

"Hn...Next time I'll show you what tired is...with the maid costume" He said, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Naruto's eyes opened, looking straight at the bathroom door.

"What...?**"**

**

* * *

I hate Fanfiction at times...

* * *

**

**.**

* * *


End file.
